The Cry of a Broken Heart
by BreakingGlass139
Summary: My own original story with just the Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts...it's only my original characters and maybe some Disney ones later, but it should be fairly long...it's its own saga, the saga of Aleila.
1. Detached

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Keyblade, or anything else that could possibly appear in later chapters that I probably don't own…use common sense, people!

This chapter is more of an intro to the main character, Aleila. There will be about 8 more after this one for Merinc, Kilera, Serica, Nekino, Matiron, Jerinna, Faricana, and Gradin. I promise, they won't all be this short..

* * *

Aleila raced through the silent forest, her heart pounding. As she ran, she looked over her shoulder to check on her merciless pursuers. The shadows were gaining on her. Aleila tried to force herself to run faster through the dark woods, but she tripped on a concealed root. As the darkness loomed above her, Aleila squeezed her eyes tightly shut, bracing herself for the pain of the attack.

It had started off as a normal day. Aleila had spent the morning talking to her friend Merinc, who she'd known since she was just a little girl. They had sat on the dock of the lake, looking out over the glistening waters. Aleila's happiest memories were about Merinc. He had always been there for her.

Around noon, someone from the village came running towards them, screaming about some sort of darkness that was taking over the small town. As Aleila watched in horror, the ground turned pitch black under the houses of her the only place she'd ever known. It seemed to sense the presence of more victims, because it was moving towards them as well. Fast. As Aleila started to run, Merinc seemed to be frozen still.

"Merinc, come on! If we don't go now…who knows what's going to happen to us?" Aleila yelled. He turned to her, almost transfixed by fear. "Merinc!" she screamed, pulling at his shirt.

"Aleila…my mother…she's…"

"Merinc, I know! But we'll be even worse off if we let that…thing get us! Come on! You have to move!" Aleila screamed. The darkness was coming ever closer.

"I can't just leave her. You go," he hissed. "Go!"

"You know I can't do that! I won't leave you behind, Merinc!" Aleila yelled.

"Go! I won't let it get us both!" Merinc yelled back. The darkness had almost caught them.

"I won't let it get either of us! Please, Merinc…please…" Aleila begged, her eyes fixed on the darkness.

"I'm asking you to go, now. I promise this isn't the last time we'll see each other," Merinc said.

Aleila caught on to his hand. "Promise?"

Merinc squeezed the hand. "Promise." He released her and gestured with his freed hand. "Go. Now!"

Aleila took off running.

Aleila's eyes were still tightly closed, but somehow a tear managed to trickle past the barricades. Though she braced herself, the pain never came. She opened her eyes to see that she had been surrounded by light. Her heart was beating loudly, and she rested both hands over it on her chest. She pulled them away from her heart, and looked at the tiny glowing light on her palm. It seemed to pulse at the same rhythm as her heart, and she watched in amazement as it expanded, forming…

_A key?_


	2. Protecting

Disclaimer: I don't own the Keyblade. That's all.

* * *

Merinc struggled to hold his ground as the darkness reached him. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Aleila was running, and that she would escape. As the two strings that dangled off the bandana she always wore whipped around a tree and she was lost to his sight, he turned back to the darkness surging at him. He braced himself as tendrils of shadows curled around his legs, then pulled out the dagger he carried with him. After a few minutes of jabbing at the darkness, he realized that the blade couldn't pierce the darkness.

Merinc could feel his heart pounding in his chest he closed his eyes, waiting for the shock that he knew would come.

He had seen this happen before.

The darkness had come before, when he was just a little boy. Aleila hadn't arrived yet, and his uncle was still there. When the shadows came, his life changed forever. He was trapped in his house with his uncle, and the shadows were inside. There was no way that both of them, uncle and nephew, could get out of the situation and still be whole.

His uncle had protected him, holding the shadows off as Merinc made his way to the roof. As the child was climbing out the window, he looked back in time to see his uncle collapse into a dark pool on the ground, out of which came another form, another shadow.

As Merinc crouched on the roof of his home, he could see people running out of the village. Suddenly, a place in the pitch-black clouds above opened and light streamed down. A tall man holding another, smaller form in his arms, descended. Where he stepped, the shadows fled, and at the same time they tried to get closer to him. He held an odd weapon, a key of sorts, in one hand and a little girl cradled in the other arm. Merinc watched him in amazement as he turned to see the young boy cringing on a roof. He came over to the roof and looked Merinc in the eyes.

"Take care of her," he said, placing the sleeping girl on the roof. "Don't let her out of your sight."

He looked caringly down and the girl and whispered to her, "Goodbye, Aleila."

He then walked away from the roof, the darkness following him like a great, menacing shadow.

Merinc had remembered that moment for his whole life, and now it was happening again. Only this time, there was no man who could descend from the heavens and save them all. He could tell. No one was coming to save a town in the middle of nowhere, not again.

Merinc was waiting like a fool for someone that wouldn't come.

The darkness had reached his waist by the time that someone did.

The girl fought through the shadows toward him, her form familiar, but her clothes unrecognizable. Very dark blue hair that almost seemed black swung around her, hiding her face. What he did recognize was her weapon.

It was the same key the man had carried eight years before.


End file.
